Harry Potter: Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Illuminatus Sexton
Summary: Después de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry, junto con Ron, empieza a entrenarse como Auror. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Ginny regresan a Hogwarts para su último año. Es hora de reconstruir la paz del mundo mágico y muggle, pero el proceso no será fácil...
1. Capítulo 1: Es Hora de Curar

_Capítulo 1: es hora de curar nuestras heridas…_

-Voy a devolver la Varita de Saúco al lugar de donde salió –le dijo a Dumbledore, que lo contemplaba con gran cariño y admiración-. Puede quedarse allí. Si muero de muerte natural, como Ignotus, perderá su poder, ¿no? Eso significará su final.

Dumbledore asintió y los dos sonrieron.

-¿Estás seguro de esa decisión? –preguntó Ron mirando la Varita de Saúco con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón –opinó Hermione en voz baja.

-Esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios –dijo Harry-. Y sinceramente… -Dio la espalda a los retratos; ya sólo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la Torre Gryffindor, y se preguntó si Kreacher podría subirle un sándwich. –Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor, todos estaban comiendo. Algunos charlando sobre que ocurriría ahora que la Guerra terminó, otros aún consolándose entre sí por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Pero absolutamente todos, de una forma u otra, estaban sintiendo que todo había terminado. Ya no había algún loco mestizo deseando poder, ni inocentes bajo el maleficio Imperius, ni maniáticos asesinando a sus propios familiares para mantener su familia "pura". Sin embargo, la Guerra podría haber terminado, pero Inglaterra aún no estaba en paz

Kingsley se levantó de su asiento en la Mesa de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a McGonagall, que estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores, comiendo tranquilamente pero con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, pensando, tal vez en la ausencia de su mejor amigo Albus o de su esposo Elphinstone.

-Minerva, ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó el nuevo Ministro amablemente.

-Por supuesto, Kingsley –La profesora se levantó y ambos se dirigieron al patio destrozado y vacío. -¿Qué ocurre… Nuevo Ministro? –preguntó con cierta burla tranquila. Kingsley rió suavemente

-Verás, se me ha ocurrido que tú me puedes ayudar –aclaró el hombre. Minerva abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Ayudarte… ¿Ayudarte en qué? –preguntó curiosa.

-Lo diré de una vez, así es más fácil: Como todos sabemos, Voldemort ha sido derrotado por Harry y también lo fueron sus seguidores, pero reparar el daño que él hizo en los últimos años será muy difícil –Kingsley empezó a caminar, con Minerva por detrás, que lo estaba observándolo y escuchándolo atentamente -. Quiero (y él lo necesita) darle a Harry un poco de paz y tranquilidad, después de todos los tormentos que ha sufrido toda su vida, así que no quiero que él se involucre demasiado en este proceso de restaurar la Paz en el mundo mágico y muggle. Así que te necesito a ti. –Kingsley se dio la vuelta para ver a la profesora.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Shacklebolt, y estaré encantada de ayudarte. Supongo que al ser el Nuevo Ministro de Magia y la Nueva Directora de Hogwarts, podremos hacer gran cosa. –sonrió la mujer. El Ministro le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando su agradecimiento.

-Los ayudaremos –Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del pasillo exterior que conectaba al castillo con el patio. El hombre moreno quiso protestar, pero Harry lo retuvo. –Te escuché, Kingsley, pero tú no puedes pretender que después de todo lo que viví, me aparte del camino como si nada. He tenido que luchar contra Voldemort desde que tuve once años. Pero aún no ha sido derrotado –la Directora y el Ministro miraron a Harry sorprendidos ¿Cómo iba él a decir que Voldemort aún no había sido derrotado si él mismo lo asesinó? O la Varita de Saúco, daba igual. –Voldemort seguirá en este mundo mientras su legado de destrucción y maldad siga vivo. Y si yo tengo que derrotarlo, en definitiva, debo ayudar a curar las heridas que él provocó.

-Regresaremos a Hogwarts para terminar nuestro año. –declaró Hermione, quien estaba abrazada a Ron. –Y así, con la profesora McGonagall, ayudamos en esto dentro de Hogwarts.-

-Muy bien. –suspiró Kingsley. –Si así lo desean, no lo puedo detener… Gracias, chicos.

-No tiene porqué agradecernos, Ministro –sonrió Ron-Tal como siempre le digo a Harry: No hay porqué hacer todo solo.

-Muy bien. –declaró Kingsley. –Entonces… ¿Estamos juntos?-extendió una mano al centro del grupo.

-Ni se pregunta –confirmó Minerva, y acto seguido puso su mano sobre la de Kingsley. Le siguieron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Pero antes de regresar a Hogwarts para el ciclo lectivo, habrán tres meses. –masculló Ron -¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-Primero lo primero –suspiró tristemente el Ministro.

* * *

Harry no podía sentir nada más que una espina clavándose en su corazón. No sentía la lluvia que lo empampaba. No sentía como Ginny le tomaba la mano suavemente. Solo podía sentir derrumbarse al ver cómo los ataúdes de Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin y otras cincuenta personas se hundían en la tierra. Acto seguido, empezaron a surgir las lápidas, todos mostrando los nombres de aquellos defensores de Hogwarts que habían sucumbido a la Muerte, encarnada en forma del Innombrable y sus seguidores.

Después de veinte minutos de silencio total (solo interrumpido por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia), la gente comenzó a retirarse, sollozando, lamentando y secretamente maldiciendo a los Mortífagos, aquellos "humanos" sin alma.

Kingsley y la Profesora McGonagall fueron los últimos en retirarse, y en aquel cementerio, solo quedaron Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy en sus brazos, todos enfrente de las lápidas de Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

-No se merecían esto. –sollozó la señora Weasley. –Ni ellos, ni nadie se merecía nada de esto.

Harry no decía nada. Solo podía sentir como la espina que había en su corazón se clavaba cada vez más. Era una sensación de dolor peor que el Maleficio Cruciatus.

-¿Podemos irnos? –pidió en sollozos Hermione. Harry le agradeció mentalmente por eso. –No aguanto más esto. –y empezó a llorar más en los brazos de Ron.

-Por supuesto, Herm. –suspiró el señor Weasley. Tenía el rostro y sus anteojos surcados de lágrimas. –Vámonos. Tendremos oportunidad de visitarlos en otro momento.

Ginny notó que su novio seguía parado en la misma posición. Tampoco Andrómeda se había movido. La pelirroja decidió darles su propio espacio.

-¿Cómo lo hace, Andrómeda? –preguntó en un susurro el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo hago para aguantar esto? –respondió con una pregunta la señora mientras miraba la lápida de su hija, su yerno y su esposo. Harry asintió, mientras él observaba la lápida de Fred. –No es fácil, Harry. Tengo que creer que aún tengo algo por lo que vivir… Y ese "algo" por el que vivo ahora es Teddy. –Andrómeda observó cariñosamente a su nieto, con lágrimas en los ojos. El bebé dormía profunda y tranquilamente, con el pelo de color verde. Andrómeda giró para observar a Potter, que tenía la mirada perdida en el niño. –Harry, no recuerdo que hayas tenido a tu propio ahijado en tus brazos. –La mujer tomó suavemente al bebé y lo puso en los brazos del chico. Acto seguido, se retiró del lugar. Al llegar a la puerta, la señora Tonks miró al adolescente. Él lo entendería algún día.

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que mirar al pequeño Teddy que empezó a despertarse. El nene se frotó los ojos azules con sus deditos pequeños y observó a su padrino, mientras que se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a alejarse del nuevo cementerio. Una vez que traspasó las puertas, estas se cerraron, y en el lugar de la cerradura, apareció un cartel

"_Cementerio de los Héroes de Hogwarts__"_

_Este cementerio fue fundado el 4 de Mayo de 1998, en honor a los caídos en La Primera y Segunda Guerra Mágica. Este lugar ubicado en el Valle de Godric es solo visible para los magos. Es el símbolo y la prueba de lo terrible que puede resultar el Mal y la Ambición del Poder, y de lo poderoso que puede resultar el Amor y la Bondad…_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está, el primer episodio de mi historia :3 Espero que les haya gustado. Deben entender que soy nuevo en esto, así que aceptaré críticas constructivas. Espero que les haya gustado mi humilde homenaje a los fallecidos de Las Guerras.**

**Sin más que decir, se despide su humilde y nuevo escritor de FanFiction ;)**

**Iluminatus Sexton.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Destino Final

_Capítulo 2: Destino final_

Pansy Parkinson corría desesperadamente por las calles mágicas y desiertas de Roma, atemorizada y siguiendo perseguida por un grupo de diez a veinte hombres en escobas. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, el Ministerio de Magia inglés pidió ayuda internacional para poder capturar a los restantes seguidores del caído Señor de Las Tinieblas; toda Europa aceptó y se movilizó para ayudar a la herida Inglaterra. Y ahora, Pansy (quien si bien no había sido Mortífaga, sí se había mostrado abiertamente a favor de las ideologías del Innombrable, siendo una de las favoritas de los Carrows) corría a toda velocidad por las calles, huyendo de los Magos Italianos, Alemanes y Españoles que, juntos, la perseguían con sus escobas.

La Slytherin giró a la derecha a un callejón oscuro y secreto. Tan repentino fue su cambio de dirección que los Magos la perdieron; aterrizaron y empezaron a buscar frenéticamente a la fugitiva por los negocios y casas. Parkinson se desplomó en el suelo, agotada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba asustada. Atemorizada. Furiosa. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo ese estúpido Potter derrotar al Señor? ¡Mas bien, ni siquiera lo hizo! Fue esa estúpida Varita de Saúco de mierda… Pansy se sentó al lado de un cubo de basura. Sentía sus piernas doloridas por haber corrido tanto. La adolescente deseó que no se le hubiera caído la varita durante la fuga. Miró a su izquierda, donde podía ver a los hombres buscándola. Con mucho temor, Pansy se levantó lentamente y empezó a huir por la derecha, hacia las calles _muggles_. La muchacha había ignorado que en el cubo de basura había un ejemplar del diario mágico de Roma "_Magia __Notizie_". Y mucho más ignoraba que el ejemplar proclamaba en Italiano "Los Malfoy son arrestados. Harry Potter defiende al Heredero Draco y su madre Narcissa"

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas decidido defender a estas escorias –contuvo un furioso Ron. Él, Hermione y Harry estaban en el Wizengamot, esperando por lo que sería el Primer Juicio oficial después de la Guerra, y las víctimas serían nadie menos que Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy. Sentados al lado de Kingsley, el Trío y el resto del Consejo esperaban a que los Aurores trajeran a los acusados.

-Ron –suspiró Harry, ya cansado de la actitud negativa de su mejor amigo –Si defiendo a Narcissa y Draco, es porque tengo un muy buen motivo para hacerlo.

-Ajá –comentó Ron burlonamente –Y dime, ¿Ese motivo es _correcto_?

Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Hermione los calló con un gesto. En ese mismo momento se abrieron las largas puertas, para revelar a tres hombres altos, cada uno llevando a un miembro de los Malfoy.

-Santo dios –se lamentó Hermione –Están cada vez peor.

Los Malfoy llevaban tres días en Azkaban, pero eso había sido tiempo suficiente para que sus ropas se transformaran en harapos. De todos, Lucius era el que peor estaba: su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio, sus ropas no parecían nada más que una serie de trapos embarrados y sus ojeras le daban el aspecto de una calavera. El hombre que lo transportaba, parecía agarrar el esquelético cuerpo del hombre sin molestia ni esfuerzo alguno. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno del Orgulloso Señor Malfoy. Ya no había nada de aquel hombre. Solo había un hombre asustado y resignado a aceptar su destino siniestro. Estaba arruinado. Para siempre...

Draco y Narcissa estaban algo mejor que él, pero su estado se asemejaba al de Lucius: cabello enmarañado, ropa sucia y mas delgados. Los tres fueron conducidos a los tres asientos que estaban situadas en el centro del Wizengamot, a la vista de todo el tribunal mágico. Apenas se sentaron, aparecieron mágicamente cadenas que los ataron a las sillas, como medida de seguridad. Kingsley miró a Harry dibutativo, quien le respondió la mirada con un asentimiento. El Ministro tomó la palabra.

-Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black de Malfoy y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, han sido traídos para ser enjuicidados por sus crímenes de lesa humanidad, provocadas por su lealtad a Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort –declaró el moreno. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Hermione: -Señorita Granger, ¿Podría mencionar los crímenes?- Hermione se levantó de la baranda, agarró un pergamino que el Ministro le extendía y se aclaró la garganta, claramente nerviosa.

-Los crímenes cometidos por los Malfoy fueron: Alianza con Tom Marvolo Riddle (por parte de los tres) Intento de Asesinato de Albus Dumbledore (por parte de Draco Malfoy), Utilización de los Maleficios Imperdonables (por parte de Lucius Malfoy) Utilización de Las Artes Oscuras (por parte de los tres), y también usar su Mansión como Cuartel General de Voldemort y como lugar de encierro y tortura para Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood y el duende Griphook. –Hermione terminó de leer la no tan breve lista. El Wizengamot empezó a hablar entre sí, algunos nerviosos, otros furiosos, todos despotricando en susurros contra la Familia Malfoy.

-Silencio –declaró Kingsley en voz alta -¡Silencio! –elevó la voz, abandonando por poco su conocido carácter pacífico y tranquilo. De a poco, el Wizengamot empezó a callarse. –Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, los llevaremos a una habitación contigua mientras discutimos su sentencia. Pero antes de eso, les doy la oportunidad de defenderse. Sus palabras serán tenidas muy en cuenta.

Ninguno respondió. Ninguno de los tres salió en defensa de otro. Harry sintió lástima. Los Malfoy habían elegido a Voldemort. Y lo habían pagado caro.

"_Que no te den lástima los muertos, Harry, sino más bien los vivos, y sobre todo los que viven sin amor"_

Los Malfoy se amaba, eso estaba más que claro. Pero la ideología de Lucius les había costado todo. La prestigiosa Familia Malfoy ahora era vista como una familia asesina, cruel y oscura. Pero Harry sabía que ellos no eran así. Al menos, no ahora…

Kingsley pidió a los Aurores que llevaran a los tres prisioneros a otra habitación mientras discutían su sentencia. Apenas se cerraron las puertas, Kingsley dirigió de nuevo una mirada significativa a Harry. El chico se levantó y se dirigió al centro del Tribunal, ignorando como su amigo gruñia enfadado. El pelinegro, nervioso por todas las miradas, se aclaró la garganta, tal como Hermione lo había hecho.

-En este juicio en contra de los Malfoy, he decidido testificar a favor de Narcissa y Draco –declaró Potter

-¿Y Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó quedamente un miembro. Harry se quedó trabado.

-No, de él no encuentro motivos para defenderlo –susurró Harry tristemente. El patriaca y Mortífago no había hecho nada para ganarse la defensa de Harry Potter. Además, él era el responsable directo por arrastrar a su esposa e hijo a la Oscuridad, siguiendo sus ideologías. Harry suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano -Draco Malfoy fue arrastrado por su padre en la ideología de lord Voldemort. –declaró Harry. El Wizengamot se removieron, algunos curiosos, otros incómodos. -Draco empezó a involucrarse en asuntos tenebrosos antes de comenzar el sexto año en Hogwarts. Él no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Y cuando sus padres quisieron salvarlo del lío en que lo metieron, ya era muy tarde: Draco se había convertido en _esclavo _de Tom. Cada vez que debía torturar y lastimar a personas, o veía a Tom asesinar a gente sin razón alguna, todo lo que Draco sentía era temor y asco. Le asqueaba todo eso. Nunca se imaginó a lord Voldemort _tan _terrible, malévolo y oscuro. En su defensa, digo que Draco Lucius Malfoy no es culpable. Sus acciones fueron culpa o de Tom Marvolo Riddle o de su padre Lucius Malfoy. –sentenció Potter. Vio como varios miembros del Tribunal hablaban entre sí. Por supuesto. Él, Harry Potter, el Elegido, el que derrotó a Voldemort estaba defendiendo a quien una vez fue un seguidor del Innombrable.

-¿Y que hay de Narcissa Malfoy? –preguntó dibutativo Ron. Las miradas de los dos mejores amigos se encontraron; Harry pudo ver en la mirada del pelirrojo que tal vez él estaba empezando a cuestionar su odio hacia los Malfoy. El pelinegro sonrió mentalmente.

-Para explicar mejor porque la defiendo, empezaré por un comienzo que ustedes conocen como el final de un conflicto: Yo y la muerte de mi madre –El efecto de sus palabras fue instantáneo. Todos, incluido el Ministro, Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados, mirando a Harry. –Cuando Tom llegó a nuestra casa en el Valle de Godric, asesinó a mi padre, y después se dirigió a mi habitación, donde estaba yo en mi cuna y mi madre al lado. Tom le dijo a Lily que se corriera, pero mi madre se negó. Ella me amaba. Y fue su Amor lo que me salvó. -Harry sonrió tristemente, recordando como su profesor Dumbledore le había explicado sobre esa Magia Antigua –En la Batalla de Hogwarts, Draco se quedó en el castillo. En aquel momento, Lucius y Narcissa ya habían comprendido que les importaba más la seguridad de su hijo que el triunfo de su amo. Cuando Tom me "mató", ordenó a Narcissa que me revisara para ver si realmente estaba muerto. La señora Malfoy descubrió como mi corazón aún palpitaba y me preguntó en un susurro si Draco estaba vivo. Le respondí que sí (yo mismo,, con Ron y Hermione, lo salvé dos veces aquella noche) y ella proclamó mi muerte. –Harry esperó un momento para que sus palabras surtieran efecto en la multitud. –El Amor que mi madre sentía por mí me salvó y significó la primera caída de Tom. El Amor que Narcissa Malfoy sentía por su hijo me salvó e, indirectamente, significó la caída definitiva de Tom.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo de aquella habitación vacía. Él y sus padres habían sido puestos cada uno en una habitación diferente. Y ahora, separado de sus padres, Draco meditaba. Porque él tomó decisiones. Y sabía que en algún punto, se había equivocado. Después de tres largas horas en la misma posición, la puerta se abrió con suavidad, y el mismo Auror que lo había transportado apareció.

-Vamonos, muchacho –dijo con suavidad el hombre –El Wizengamot ha definido tu sentencia.

* * *

**Chan! Segundo capítulo al aire. Espero que les haya gustado :) La verdad es que me siento algo inseguro sobre como escribo, pero bueno, espero mejorar y que ustedes me tengan paciencia . Cuando pueda, subiré cuanto antes el tercer capítulo.**

**Illuminatus Sexton**


	3. Capítulo 3: Luz de Esperanza

_Capítulo 3: Luz de Esperanza_

Ginny recorría la Madriguera en busca de su varita. Bufó entre enfadada y divertida. Ese Teddy solo podría tener unos pocos meses de vida, pero ya empezaba a buscar problemas, con la ayuda de George, claro. La pelirroja sonrió ante esa expresión. Teddy buscando problemas, tal como su padrino Harry. De tal palo, tal astilla. Tras revisar los pisos superiores de su casa, Ginny se rindió.

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi varita?

-Creo que Teddy lo tiró sin querer a los gnomos –le respondió la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó alarmada Ginny -¿No se te ocurrió sacarselo?

-Lo intentamos, Ginny –exclamó la pacífica Andrómeda, también en la cocina. –Pero cada vez que lo hacíamos, se ponía a llorar peor que una mandrágora.

Ginny resopló. Se dirigió al jardín, donde vió a George y Bill sentados con Teddy en el césped. Ese día, al estar con los Weasley tantas horas, el pequeño Ted tenía su mechón pelirrojo. Y en su puño regordete, estaba la varita de Ginny, que Teddy miraba con una expresión curiosa y alegre, mientras lo toqueteaba con avidez.

-Y recuerda, pequeño Lupin –decía George, mientras Bill se tiraba al suelo, sin poder evitar las carcajadas. –Debes usarlo bien, es una varita que me costó mucho conseguir.

-¡TÚ! –exclamó Ginny, fingiendo estar furiosa e intentando ocultar su risa -¿Cómo te atreves a robarme la varita y dársela a un bebé de apenas no-sé-cuántos meses? –Bill estalló de nuevo en risas.

-Vamos Ginny –rió divertido George –Le he dado la varita hace como 4 horas, y todo lo que hizo fue darle un gorro rojo a un gnomo. ¿A que es un bebé tierno?

-George Weasley –sentenció con un tono furioso la pelirroja –Me vas dando la varita. –George bufó, aún divertido.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Eres la novia de su padrino.

Para sorpresa de todos, Teddy levantó la varita y empezó a agitarlo fuertemente. De la punta, empezó a salir pétalos de flores, algunas parecían normales, otras brillaban. Después los pétalos fueron reemplazados por pequeños pichones recién nacidos que empezaron a volar, no sin esfuerzo. El pequeño Lupin sonrió, como sastifecho. El niño alzó la varita, haciendo un gesto de dárselo a Ginny. La pelirroja sonrió. Ese niño era increíblemente tierno…

* * *

Draco sintió como el Auror lo agarraba suavemente y lo conducía de nuevo al Wizengamot. Mientras iban pasando por los pasillos oscuros, el chico se dio cuenta de que iban solos.

-¿Dónde están… -el chico tosió. No recordaba su voz tan rasposa. -¿Dónde están mis padres?

-En las celdas, muchacho –respondió el Auror. –Serán juzgados por separado.

Draco sintió una punzada de miedo al ver las puertas gigantescas. Separado… Lo juzgarían por separado. Y sería el primero… El rubio se preguntó si llegaría a saber de sus padres después del juicio. A medida que él y el Auror se acercaban, las puertas empezaron a abrirse solas.

El Auror siguió llevando a Draco por los brazos hasta la única silla en el medio. Mientras caminaban a paso lento, Malfoy vió como muchos lo miraban de una forma extraña. Como si no supieran que pensar de él. Otros lo miraban con curiosidad, e incluso descubrió con sorpresa que algunas mujeres tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. _¿Qué pasó?_. Cuando el Auror lo sentó, las cadenas salieron y ataron a Draco. El rubio sintió una oleada de miedo y pánico. Kingsley se aclaró la garganta.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hemos discutido y ennumerando sus crímenes desde que se unió a Voldemort. –Draco tragó saliva. Aún le asustaba el nombre de ese mago. –Sin embargo, quiero informarle de que no todo fue ataque contra usted. Harry Potter ha salido en defensa de usted y de su madre Narcissa.

Draco sintió como si le lanzaran una cubeta de agua helada. ¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter había salido en su defensa…? ¿Y de su madre? Malfoy buscó con la mirada al pelinegro. Estaba a varios bancos separados de Kingsley. Harry lo miraba con una expresión extraña, intentando sonreír para darle seguridad. A su derecha, Granger lo miraba con una expresión preocupada. A la izquierda de Harry, Weasley solo podía mirar a Malfoy con una expresión enfurecida. Draco se encogió en la silla, temeroso. Kingsley continuó.

-Según Harry, tú fuiste arrastrado por tus padres a la ideología de los Mortífagos. Cuando tu padre fracasó como líder de los mortífagos en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios en 1996, él y diez mortífagos mas fueron arrestados. Harry comentó que Voldemort estaba enfurecido con la derrota de Lucius y se enojó. –Kngsley observó atentamente al prisionero. –Draco, quisiera saber tu versión de lo que pasó en ese momento.

Draco tragó saliva. Aún seguía denconcertado sobre la defensa de Harry. Y además recordar ese momento con el Señor de las Tinieblas era aterrador…

* * *

_Estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sentado solo en un compartimiento vacío. Me sentía sumamente desdichado y furioso. Lo único que hacía era despotricar contra ese Dumbledore y su protegido Potter. Ví un ejemplar de El Profeta que decía con un gran título "__**Lucius Malfoy y otros diez mortífagos son derrotados por la Orden del Fénix. Fueron enjuicidados y encarcelados en Azkaban"**_. _Lo arrojé enojado por la ventana. Imbéciles…_

_Cuando volví a mi casa después del final de mi quinto año en Hogwarts, encontré a mi madre sentada en la Sala de Estar. Estaba sentada, con la cara surcada con lágrimas. Al verme se levantó de golpe y me abrazó fuertemente._

_-Oh, Draco. Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí. –Narcissa tomó mi cara con sus manos y me miró. Sentí un escalofrío; sus manos estaban muy frías. -¿Dumbledore te hizo algo? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Mencionó el encierro de Lucius?_

_-Mamá, estoy bien. –me solté suavemente de ella. No tenía ninguna ilusión de estar con ella. –Sabes perfectamente que ese viejo profesor es tan "bueno" que…_

_-Vaya, vaya... Pero si es el pequeño Draco –susurró tranquilamente una voz. Me sentí asustado. ¿Qué demonios hacía la tía Bellatrix en nuestra casa? –Bienvenido, querido sobrino, llegas a tiempo._

_-¿Tiempo para que? –repliqué_

_-Draco –susurró mi madre. Su voz parecía temblorosa, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. –El Señor de las Tinieblas vendrá en un rato. Quiere hablar… contigo_

_-¿Qué? –grité. Me asusté. ¿El Señor de las Tinieblas quería hablarme? -¿Conmigo? Pero… No hice nada –dije asustado. Bella rió._

_-No te preocupes, Draco. Es solo que los Malfoy deberán compensar con creces el fracaso del imbécil de tu padre_

_-No hables así de Lucius –replicó Narcissa enfadada. –Lucius hizo todo lo posible para conseguir esa profecía. Fueron esos imbéciles de Potter y Dumbledore con su estúpida Orden._

_-Al parecer, lo posible no fue suficiente –Bella sonreía como una niña que hubiera recibido su primer regalo. Se acercó a mí. –Draco, el Señor Tenebroso quiere que cumplas una misión. Una misión tan gloriosa que no se lo había pedido a nadie de nosotros, sus mas leales mortífagos. _

_-Porque ustedes no cuentan con las ventajas que Draco tendrá –susurró una voz fría. Temeroso, me dí la vuelta. En la puerta de la Sala de Estar estaba __él__, con su capa negra. Sus ojos rojos y fríos me miraban directamente. La serpiente Nagini siseaba detrás de él. Me encogí. Junto con mi madre y mi tía, me arrodillé ante él –Levántense todos. –nos ordenó tranquilo. Le obedecimos. Cuando me levanté, casi me caigo. El Señor Tenebroso estaba directamente en mi frente. Sentí su aliento fétido. –Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer ahora que Fudge me ha encontrado vivo, así que iré al grano: Quiero que hagas una misión cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts para el sexto año. Una misión que –Voldemort miró con desprecio a Bellatrix, quien se movió incómoda con la mirada fría de su amo –no pedí a mis mortífagos que hicieran porque no contaban con las ventajas que tú posees._

_¿Ventajas? ¿Misión en Hogwarts? ¿Qué significaba eso? Me sentí mareado. los Malfoy deberán compensar con creces el fracaso del imbécil de tu padre Sí, seguramente era eso. El Señor Tenebroso quería castigarme por la derrota de papá._

_-Emm.. –miré a mi mamá. Nada, ella miraba a la biblioteca. Sentí una punzada en el estómago. -¿Puedo preguntar que clase de misión, señor? _

_Voldemort soltó una risa sin diversión._

_-Te lo diré así nomás, pequeño Malfoy. Quiero que, dentro de Hogwarts, mates a Dumbledore. Y mientras tanto, deberás arreglar un armario evanescente para que cuando finalizes tu misión, mis fieles seguidores puedan tomar el colegio sin la amenaza de Dumbledore. –Sentí una punzada de terror. ¿Matar a Dumbledore? ¿Yo? -¿Qué dices, Draco? ¿Te gustaría aceptar esa misión?_

_En ese momento supe que Voldemort no aceptaría un no. ¿Quiero que él libere a mi familia? ¿Quiero que él no humille ni mate a mi familia? Entonces solo había una forma de hacer eso… Matar a Dumbledore, uno de los magos mas poderosos de la historia. Tan simple como eso…_

* * *

Draco recordó aquel momento y empezó a contarlo. Mientras lo contaba, con voz temblorosa, sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban fuertemente en él. Cuando terminó, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala.

-De acuerdo –declaró quedamente Kingsley. –Está claro que aceptaste porque querías salvar a tu familia, y además porque Voldemort no te dio elección. Ahora, es momento de que todos decidamos tu destino –Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta. –Todos los que estén a favor de absolver al acusado de todos los cargos…

Kingsley, junto con Harry y Hermione levantaron la mano. Hermione le lanzó una mirada enojada a Ron, quien bufando enfadado, levantó la mano. Draco miró con la boca abierta cómo, siguiendo el ejemplo de los adolescentes y el Ministro, mas de la mitad del Wizengamot levantaba lentamente la mano. Por un momento, el rubio creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en los rostros del Ministro y Potter.

-Muy bien –declaró Kingsley con voz atronadora. –Draco Lucius Malfoy, has sido absuelto de todos los cargos. –Draco se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró. –Sin embargo, como Heredero Legítimo de los Malfoy, deberás pagar por los crímenes de tu familia al mundo mágico. –Kingsley agarró de su tarima un pergamino y lo desenrolló. –Deberás entregar 100.000 galleons y la mansión Malfoy quedará bajo administración del Ministerio de la Magia. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí… -carraspeó Draco. -¿A que se refieren con que debo pagar yo por todos los crímenes de mi familia? –Draco se trabó. Todo el Wizengamot lo miraba fijamente. –Quiero decir… Mi padre es el actual propietario de nuestra mansión y dinero –el chico notó como el Ministro y Harry se dirigían una mirada tensa.

-Draco –dijo con tristeza el Ministro. –No encontramos motivos para absolver a tu padre, por lo que puede que termine en Azkaban. –Draco se quedó mirando a Kingsley con aprensión. -Como el hijo varón de los Malfoy, se ha tomado a ti como Nuevo Propietario de toda la fortuna y hogar de la Familia Malfoy.

-Entiendo… -solo pudo decir el chico rubio. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. -¿Y que pasará con mi madre? – Kingsley sonrió

-Con un poco de suerte, ella será absuelta. Draco –titubeó Shacklebolt. –No importa si tu orgullo lo niega, pero has sido un _esclavo_ de Tom Riddle –Malfoy no dijo nada. Su orgullo había sido dejado hace días, en la Batalla de Hogwarts. –Pero esclavos o no, cuando sean liberados, tú y tu madre estarán en serio peligro –Esta vez, Draco, junto con Harry, Ron, Hermione y el Wizengamot miraron con sorpresa al Ministro. Shacklebolt hizo caso ajeno a las miradas. –Aún hay muchos mortífagos que no hemos capturado y querrán tomar represalias. Así que quiero esto: Tú y tu madre serán vigilados por Aurors, no por sospechosos, sino para protegerlos de todo mal. Y además quiero que _tú_ tengas un año de paz para pensar en tu futuro y en lo que harás. –el moreno forzó una sonrisa. –Con Voldemort muerto y tu padre en Azkaban, encargarse de _"negocios familiares"_ no será una opción.

Draco asintió lentamente. Después de aclarar varios asuntos más, Draco aceptó, como castigo adicional, donar 500 galleons a todas las familias cuyas víctimas fueron asesinadas o heridas por Lucius o Bellatrix Lestrange (de soltera Black) El apellido Black se volvió un apellido sangre pura extinguida, y ahora Draco era el Heredero y Representante tanto de los Malfoy como de los Black. Después de esto, el rubio fue llevado a una habitación donde había ropa limpia. Iría, escoltado por cuatro Aurors, a las cámaras Malfoy y Black (que se fusionarán para crear una imponente cámara Malfoy mas grande) para sacar el dinero destinado a pagar por los crímenes. Mientras se vestía, Draco solo pudo pensar en lo que el Ministro le dijo: _Quiero que tú tengas un año de paz para pensar en tu futuro y en lo que harás. Con Voldemort muerto y tu padre en Azkaban, encargarse de "negocios familiares" no será una opción._

Draco sintió un escalofrío.

_¿Cómo haré mi vida ahora?..._


End file.
